


The Cupboard under the Stairs

by SoftSlippers



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Sad Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 09:33:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5043151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftSlippers/pseuds/SoftSlippers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the seemingly perfect home of 4 Privet Drive in Little Whinging, Surrey there was a small imperfection that had glasses and a lightning bolt shaped scar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cupboard under the Stairs

**Author's Note:**

> Harry Potter if you didn't know.

In the village of Little Whining there was a normal little drive called Privet Drive.  
Privet Drive was full of normal families and normal lives, and no family was more normal than the Dursleys.  
The Dursleys lived in a perfect little two story home and were a seemingly perfect three person household.  
The thin long necked wife was speaking about a fight between one of the neighboring couple, the little necked husband was barely listening and thought about his drill company, Grunnings, instead, and the extremely fat son was trying to watch the TV from the table but was distracted by his food.  
Seeing this family, there would be no thoughts of anything abnormal, but there was one abnormality in this family and that abnormality had a name.  
The young boy was currently resting on his mattress, he was given a meal hours ago and was still hungry. He looked around the room as he struggled to sleep. The dimly lit room wasn't a bedroom at all, but the cupboard under the stairs was the only room that Harry Potter ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope it's not horrible, this is my first Harry Potter fanfiction.  
> This story is not done.


End file.
